


Doll

by HavrilHirtop



Series: Sparks fly; burning passion; smoldering gazes. [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Clothing Kink, Dirty Talk, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Married Levi/Eren Yeager, Power Bottom Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HavrilHirtop/pseuds/HavrilHirtop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Levi came home from work, tired and in desperate need of rest, only to find Eren wrapped in a delicious, tight-fitting, fuck-worthy chinese Qi Pao.</p><p>Here's what a Qi Pao looks like: http://www.cozyladywear.com/static/images/20130309/white-short-cheongsam-qipao-chinese-wedding-party-dress-5763e94b-800x800.jpg</p><p>Eren wore a red one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a long time since I last update/post something. ^_^; 
> 
> I apologise for dropping my previous fanfic 'Prison Walk' like a hot potato; after re-reading it, I realized that my writing style have changed wayyyyyy too much (pretty sure you could feel it too, yeah?). So, with that being said, we could safely assume that I wouldn't be updating P.W. anytime soon...
> 
> Okay, with that aside, let's move on from that dead fic and enjoy something new! I have actually completed the second part (this is the first) and posted it on my instagram account. Alas, IG don't appreciate my fabulous writing (I'm only half kidding) and have my second part wiped from earth. Not sure if I'll come around rewriting it.
> 
> Should I rewrite it though?
> 
> P.s: This was written ages ago, and I didn't go through it again; do help me correct any glaring errors you see! C:

Levi Ackerman came back home, with an aching back and an equally aching neck, and wanted nothing more but a hot, steamy bath and his ever gentle husband.

He was never an imaginative man, but Eren, his sweet, sweet man, had never fail to put in pictures into his mind; rating from simply touching to downright obscene. Levi had imagined Eren's firm fingers kneeling into his shoulders, and had pictured flitting kisses being pressed against his nape while he himself was but a soft putty in Eren's hand. Perhaps Eren would be teasing, and Levi, the tightly coiled spring he was, would be unwound by his brat's skillful fingers fisting around his own thickness. That could soon follow by a lewd tightness swallowing his cock, _and-_

Levi caught himself not a second too soon, for Eren was now opening the front door, full of cheeky and hinting smiles.

"You were late," Eren bit his lips, his eyes seemingly suggestive, and Levi, having just registered his husband, felt his jaw dropped; Eren, his sweet man, was currently draped deliciously in a Chinese Qi Pao; a prime epitome of alluring sexiness. Levi's lust _raged_ ; a roaring fire of yearning, and his voice was seared useless.

"E-Eren... _Fuck_ -" The front door was slammed shut, and Levi flipped his husband over his shoulder and plowed straight into their shared bedroom.

"You little minx," he slid Eren onto the bed, heart shuttering when he saw Eren spreading his legs, and tried as he might, Levi knew the on coming sex was going to be rough and senseless.

"Do you like it?" Eren smirked, his cerulean eyes gleaming with certain smugness. He laid spread eagled, his hardness curved proudly against the snug dress without being contained by his boxer.

"Come here, Levi," Eren grinned, his eyes insinuating and sinful, "make me yours..." Slightly overwhelmed, Levi breathed, "with pleasure, my doll." Removing clothing was but a matter of seconds, and Levi's arms soon caged his beauty, his lips molding against Eren's with feverish passion. "Look," He dipped his hip into a slow roll, and Eren gasped, feeling a pressing hardness against his own cock.

_"Say, wouldn't you take responsibility for it, my doll?"_

**Author's Note:**

> My IG anti-hate account: @Stop.Ereri.Hating  
> My IG Ereri account: Hidden for now. Contact my anti hate account through DM if you wish to know! (To prevent unwanted issues from reaching my Ereri account.)
> 
> \---
> 
> Things have been getting out of hand, be it in Tumblr, Instagram and even Twitter. I urge everyone of us shippers to be the kinder one; avoid egging Ereri haters on, especially if you're trying to bring your point across! Conversing with an angry hater is after all, no different from trying to woo a tree. Avoid being rude, insulting or mean to non-Ereri shippers and Haters.
> 
> Be polite!
> 
> Be the one with the greater heart; see any SnK pairing that you don't like? Ignore/ Block. Have a friend that don't ship Ereri? Don't bash them for their different taste. Saw an artist that draws your NOTP? Don't use their artwork for the sole purpose of ship-hate. Finally, have a different opinion from a non-shipper/hater? Avoid impost your opinions on them; stating opinions and thoughts is fine, but bullying/ bashing/ offend someone else for not agreeing with you/ for having a different view is definitely not right.
> 
> I'm certain that most of us shippers are lovely person at heart. <3 #ReduceEreriHate!
> 
> Also, if you have Instagram, do participate in the Ereri Survey! Just find the tag #EreriSurvey and you will be guided through. Good day to you all!


End file.
